shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steel Winter
Steel Winter is a mercenary group lead by Danika Wrath also called the 'Rippers'. Steel Winter is incredibly strong and cost 150 million beri to hire although this means their full attention will be used. Each member can be hired separately for less money but they work best and most efficiently as a team. They specialise in assassination, warfare,stealing and raiding and are normally hired by the marines for assignments when admirals are unavailable from the World Government. The Team THE CAPTAIN Danika Wrath - She is the 18 year old leader of the group. Danika is a cocky, mysterious girl with a seductive smile and a knowing look in her eyes. Danika's main aim in life as the captain is to protect the interests of Steel Winter, this may mean allying with members of the Yonko, Shichibukai or even marines she simply does whatever she can to get to a goal. The saying 'the ends justifies the means' applies perfectly to her ideology. She can be very patient and giggly when close to someone she feels is powerful. She is attracted to power, fame and class and often goes out with people that fit all three descriptions but not for very long. She ate the Micro Micro no Mi which allows her to emit deadly microwaves. She is a talented swordswoman with training from Shanks and is capable of powerful ground-breaking attacks and uses this in conjunction with a pressure point specialist martial arts. Danika specialises in stealth and assassination made easy by her nimble figure and silent but deadly devil fruit powers. Her codename is Wave. Members Waylan Himhurr- The 20 year old joker of the group. He is skilled as a swordsman and likes to mock people. He has an undying respect for his crew and will pummel anyone that insults them. Like a true ladies man he is constantly looking at all the girls in his (Except Demia) crew and thinking up ways to chat them up. He seems to have a major crush on Topaz who he is constantly (and desperately) trying to grope but is rejected with a bullet to the knee. He hates authority and likes to make mischief without any thought of consequences. Waylan likes armour and aims for a unbreakable armour. . Waylan is also a blacksmith and makes his own swords. His codename is Tongs. Demia Lakeside - The 16 year old healer of the group. Demia ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Fairy which allows her to heal instantly and fly. Demia is very rude with a mouth nicknamed 'quickfire' for its unholy knowledge of insults. The vitroilic insults she spews can reduce even grown men to tears and have made more than a few advesaries sob. Her evil mind contrasts heavily with young and innocent look and she uses this to her advantage like a true professional. She is very very smart for her age and a capable con-artist and thief. Her codename is Little Green. Topaz D. Jade - The 20 year old sniper. She is talented at martial arts and insanely quick. Her sniping skills are other-worldly, no matter the wind, distance, or amount of armour worn by the victim, her shots are always fatal and only miss when facing someone extraordinarily fast. Her sexy figure makes men go nuts for her and she uses this to her advantage malevolently. Her devil fruit ability allows her to ask questions that can only be answered by the truth. Jade is ruthless and half-crazed. She is very rude and merciless in battle. She likes seduces men then tricking them or shooting them just for fun. Jade randomly attacks unarmed civillians if she is in a gunfight with the logic that the smart ones would have left quickly.. She specialises in tracking people. Her codename is Survivor. She ate the Jinmon Jinmon no Mi Crash Thornbush - The 20 year old shipwright. Crash ate the Nezu Nezu no Mi, Model: Hedgehog which allows him to grow spikes on his back and as extensions of his kneecaps,elbows and knuckles. Crash is quite calm and tactical with a small smirk permanently on his face. He is very hard to anger but when he is angered he erupts with seething rage and pummels the person that angered him with his spiked fists. He specialises in shipwrightry and stealing. He is the 2nd in command. Maven Scared - The 17 year old musician and chef. He ate the Shabo Shabo no Mi which allows him to become bubbles. Maven is suspected of being second-strongest however he doesn't fight much. He exhibits many cowardish tendencies but can be brave when it is truly needed, much like Usopp. Maven hates being alone or in a small space and can lash out randomly when in those conditions.. Maven is terrified of lizards and animals. He specialises in gadgets and is a skilled meteor hammer user. He looks after the submarine and occasionally fights as back up. Hatred - The 25 year old Shredder shark fishman allowing him the ability to rotate his teeth like a chainsaw and enabling precise cutting of almost any material. He is dead serious wbout anything he does and is pyschopathic. He has a insatiable bloodlust and craves children even Demia in the crew. This craving is met by disgust from the rest of the crew who basically deny it. Hatred is sent in first in any large-scale battle to weaken the enemy and his feared presence is often enough to cause surrenders. He is a master at dodging projectiles and and even does that hit barely penetrate his thick skin.. He knows fish-man Muay Thai and fish-man Jujitsu as well as regular fish-man karate. His major weakness is a skin condition causes his skin to split painfully when it comes in contact with grass or leaves. Liza Young - Liza Young is 17 years old and is an extraodinary archer. Due to a devil fuit called the Shuumi Shuumi no Mi she can separate and manipulate scents and smells allowing her to 'see' a creature's location from a lot further away than a regular human. It even allows her to allocate smells to objects so she can hit someone in a crowd without needing to spent time indentifying and cross-referencing with images. She is quite serious and likes to concentrate and meditate to steady the 'flow of chi' in her body. Her main weakness is her weak immune system which leaves her more susceptible to illnesses so she often has to be healed by Demia. It means that Liza cannot get near to enemies as she can contract diseases easily. Category:Matarrok Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Pirate Category:Mercenary groups Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Thief